Convincing One of the Truth
by dimplesgirl
Summary: "I just never had someone come out ta me before and I'm thinking Juliet would be better at…" James indicated to the space between them, stifling a laugh. "…this."


"Were you just singin' Britney Spears?" Sawyer's eyebrow rose as he questioned a slightly mortified Miles. He set down the plates he'd brought into the kitchen to deposit into the sink and glared suspiciously at the younger man.

"No!"

"Oh. My. God. You were! I knew ya were gay!" Sawyer's exclaimed smirking at Miles' horrified expression.

"Whoa, Man! I am not gay!" Miles stated adamantly as he stepped towards James.

"Well Asia, Britney just now begs ta differ!" James shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, I told Jules, but she was so sure ya weren't! She ain't gonna believe this, hey Blondie, get your fine ass in here!" He hollered over his shoulder, still grinning like a naughty schoolboy.

"Listen LaFleur," Miles began forcefully, stepping even closer to James. "I'm not gay," He grounded out, "So Juliet doesn't need to believe nothing!"

"Hey, man." Sawyer said raising his hands into the air innocently. "I'm all for ya rights 'n all, I just never had someone come out ta me before and I'm thinking Juliet would be better at…" James indicated to the space between the two of them, stifling a laugh. "…this." Miles' eyes boiled with fury.

"Knock it off, I am not-,"

"-James, I really don't appreciate been summoned like a piece of meat! Amy, Horace and Jin are right in the next room!" Juliet cut Miles off storming into the kitchen. "And while I don't mind you complimenting my ass when we're alone in bed, I find it highly inappropriate when you – Oh, Miles." She stopped her rampage with a small gasp, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. "I didn't realize you were in here." She blushed slightly.

Miles grinned widely wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "No way! You and LaFleur?" Juliet tugged slightly at the hem of her shirt in embarrassment as Sawyer merely smiled; he'd been waiting for an opportunity to rub it in Miles' face that he'd bagged the girl.

"Yeah, me 'n Blondie"

"James!" Juliet hissed her eyes wide with anger.

"What?" Sawyer asked guiltlessly." They were gonna find out anyway!" Miles eyed the pair apprehensively.

"Nah, Jules would never!"

"Hey!" Sawyer remarked offended.

Miles scoffed slightly, "Ok then, prove it." He challenged. Sawyer smirked slyly at the younger man, snaking his arm round Juliet's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Juliet's hand found its way to his lips effectively stopping him for kissing her. Sawyer's green eyes shot open in confusion,

"Oh yeah, you two are totally together, I can tell by the way Jules cant get away from you fast enough." Miles mocked.

"Juliet!" James whined, slightly hurt. Juliet rolled her eyes, James' sad look tugging at her heart. With a sigh she turned toward Miles.

"Fine. Miles, its true, James and I are seeing each other." Miles' eyebrow bounced up in suspicion. Juliet sighed in frustration and moved to peck James on the cheek.

"There, happy now?" She asked.

Miles merely smirked. "I've been more passionate with my cousin."

"Damn, interbreedin'? That explains a helluva lot." James nodded solemnly.

"Suck it, LaFleur!"

James smiled wickedly, "I do believe that's Juliet's job." Juliet shook her head, outraged.

"Wow James, you just got such a way with words, it's a wonder no woman's managed to tie you down." She spat out sarcastically.

"Oh, many have tried, Sweetheart, many have tried." He retorted smiling. Juliet sighed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Miles," She began returning to the previous topic. "James and I are together, although right now, I can't think of a single reason why." She noted seriously.

"I don't believe you." Miles replied.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Sawyer raged, reaching over and cupping one of Juliet's breasts. The pair stood glaring pointedly at the younger man.

"That proof enough, Miles?" Juliet asked after a while, her voice sweet and mocking at the same time. "Because, I'd really like to serve dessert now."

"Mmhm, dessert you on the menu there, Cupcake?" James asked, his eyes twinkling as she flushed slightly.

"You wish." She recovered, pushing past her lover and toward the refrigerator.

Miles' gaze jumped between the pair, still not completely sure they were together.

"You two are really screwed up." He commented, deciding to leave the subject be. Sawyer shook his head smiling as Miles made his way toward the other room.

"Hey, Jules, guess what?" He began, smiling evilly as Miles froze. "Miles is gay!"

-End-

Ok, so just a quick oneshot. Please review and tell me where I've gone right or wrong, it's the only way I can improve. Oh, and I have not beat so all mistakes are mine. Oh and I did snag one or two lines from 2 other TV shows, anyone know which ones?

Thanks, and please do review.

Xx


End file.
